


Awaited Peace

by byakuzee



Category: Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would succeed where their ancestors failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaited Peace

Hilda stood there, thankful tears running down her cheeks, not believing her eyes as the Triforce —  _their_  Triforce — glowed above, restored and intact and complete along with the Sacred Realm.

She couldn’t believe that Hyrule’s Princess and her Hero would make this selfless wish, to give hope to Lorule after all what she and Yuga had done.

She couldn’t believe that her people’s suffering and agony would finally end, that her kingdom would live in the peace it had been denied for so long.

"I certainly didn’t expect this twist," Ravio noted jokingly as he stood up, yet his voice held undeniable happiness.

She couldn’t believe that  _he_ , her own defected Hero, had returned even when she didn’t listen to his many pleas to reconsider her plans.

"Indeed," she only replied before she smiled, and then chuckled and then _laughed_. Laughed until the burden she carried was gone, laughed until her heart was freed from misery and despair.

Laughed because she, for the first time in years, could sigh in relief.

Ravio only watched her silently, smiling fondly as Sheerow circled over him.

She was a corrupted ruler; her hunger for Hyrule’s Triforce almost doomed them all. Ravio chose to flee, unable to stop her and hesitant to face her head-on. Yuga was not as trust-worthy as she thought; he worked for his own benefit regardless of the consequences.

How Lorule’s fate rested on them was beyond her, but in the end, it was all right, for she realized her mistakes and wrong doings, Ravio gained the courage to set things right, and Yuga’s rampage was put to an end.

She turned and embraced Ravio, not caring for how unproper it was, happy and grateful and simply  _content_. He was her friend through and through, returning to stay by her side at hers and Lorule’s darkest hour.

She cried in joy again, Ravio holding her and looking lost as to how to react as he blushed furiously, their surroundings brightening slowly with hope and light.

A while later, they held each other’s hand as they walked towards the castle, inwardly vowing that they would restore Lorule to its former glory and bring it to a golden era.

They would succeed where their ancestors failed.


End file.
